


Triumvirate

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [26]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Background Femslash, Canon - Anime, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Independence, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Rebellion, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Threesome - F/F/F, Women in the Military, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were a huge component in helping the Black Knights change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid confusion, these girls joined the Black Knights the second season of Code Geass and are the ‘Bridge Bunnies’, as they’re called.

It wasn't easy being a part of the Black Knights. Things always seemed to be in chaos. Order _had_ to be held. Ichijiku Hinata, Mutsuki Minase, and Ayame Futaba knew that all too well. Being at the controls and being one step ahead of any opponents required immediate attention and plenty of backup.

It occurred to them that they were a unit, a huge part of the puzzle that held everything together. They were fighting for an independent Japan and they needed to stick together. It was still important that they did not lose themselves in their roles, as Ichijiku, Mutsuki, and Ayame were their own selves as well a part of a team.

Ichijiku had her doubts about being on the team, as she had reservations on being a part of an infamous rebellion, and she did have the wherewithal to back out if she could. But she couldn't and wouldn't. She might have been a nobody before she joined the Black Knights, but she wasn't going to back to who she was then. Not now, and not ever again.

Mutsuki found a purpose in her life, and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. She may have been fit for other callings in life besides working with the Black Knights, but she had no other options. She had known that calling the shots on the team was what she was made for, taking down an unjust empire or even making a difference in this lifetime.

Ayame knew that she might have been in over her head when she joined the Black Knights and even more so when she was assigned to communications and navigations from their mobile command base the Ikaruga. It had taken a while to get used to being a part of something larger than life, but she knew that she had to. She couldn't let her family down, and in that, she couldn't let herself down.

They were together, a triumvirate, and a true trio. They just had to concentrate; they were the parts in a machine, and they were a huge component in helping the Black Knights change the world.


End file.
